Cap 1 O fim do começo
by Bida-Black
Summary: O capítulo trata do início das férias de Harry, muitas surpresas esperam por ele, já no primeiro capíulo.


Harry Potter e o Segundo Legado

Capítulo 1- O fim do começo

Era o dia mais quente do verão, um calor intenso fazia o suor respingar nos rostos das pessoas que passavam à tarde na rua dos Alfeneiros. Na quarta casa a esquerda da rua, via-se um garoto magricela, deitado no gramado, tentando se refrescar com as leves brisas do vento. O garoto estava de olhos fechados tentando evitar ouvir o grave grito de seu tio:

- Harry Potter!

O garoto magricela calmamente levantou-se, abriu os olhos, e caminhou até a porta da casa número quatro, e perguntou:

- O que foi desta vez?

- Sua coruja está piando sem parar. Eu quero assistir meu programa! – Exclamou o tio.

Harry Potter, subiu as escadas sem pressa, até seu quarto e viu a expressão de angústia de sua coruja, Edwiges.

- Ela quer sair! Ela está presa nessa gaiola desde o início do verão! – Gritou Harry, para seu tio.

- Nem pensar! Eu não quero que os Thompsons vejam simplesmente uma coruja, sair voando da janela, está me ouvindo? – Quando tio Valter acabou de gritar, impaciente, a porta do quarto de Harry se abriu, era sua tia Petúnia. Ela num ato que surpreendeu o garoto, ela balançou a cabeça para baixo, significando que a ave podia voar.

- Apenas por essa noite, e certifique-se que seu tio não a veja. – Harry não sabia o que dizer, a tia se virou e quando ia fechar a porta do quarto.

- Obrigada tia Petúnia. – E ela o retribuiu com um sorriso, inédito.

Harry soltou Edwiges, e mandou ela entregar uma carta o Ron, na carta apenas perguntava o que ele ia fazer nessas férias. Harry despediu da coruja, e se jogou na cama, nela ele cochilou, pensando, em Sirius. Quando o menino acordou, à noite, Edwiges havia acabado de voltar, com uma outra carta, resposta. Harry abriu a carta e leu:

"_Olá Harry, como vai?_

_Nós estamos aqui em casa, eu ia te convidar para vir para cá, mas mamãe disse que a Guarda irá te pegar, e todos nós iremos para a nova sede da Ordem."_

Harry ficou feliz em saber que logo, estaria com os amigos. Ele prendeu Edwiges na gaiola de novo, e saiu de casa, para passear. Na rua, o jovem, ficou refletindo, sobre Sirius, sobre os amigos, sobre tudo, ele saíra da rua dos Alfeneiros e entrara no Largo da Magnólia, atravessara o parque, entrara na rua General Grenfeld e lá sentara. Harry ouvira um ruído, e sussurros, baixos. Ele olhou para trás, e viu dois vultos, para ser mais exato, comensais da morte, os mais fiéis seguidores de Lord Voldemort, ali na rua General Grenfeld.

- Ahhh! – Gritou Harry puxando a varinha do bolso da calça.

- Lumus Solem! – Gritou uma voz grave de trás de Harry. Um imenso e luminoso flash saiu da ponta da varinha de alguém.

- Arkafa Latif! – Uma voz, agora mais feminina, fez com que os dois comensais voassem longe, batendo na parede da casa número 19. Um dos comensais se levantou e rapidamente:

- Drakium Flagelos. – Um jato vermelho atingiu Harry, que agora estava inconsciente. – Accio Nimbus 2001. – duas vassouras vieram em direção aos dois comensais que fugiram rapidamente, quando mais sete outras pessoas chegaram no local.

Harry acordou, em sua cama, já era de manhã, ele se levantou, foi até a cozinha, pegou duas torradas, e voltou para seu quarto, mais acordado, agora. Ele enquanto comia, notou que sua mala estava pronta, e uma roupa fora separada em cima de sua cadeira, para ele usar, Edwiges estava dormindo ainda, assim como os tios, pois seu primo Duda fora mandado a um acampamento para perder peso. Harry ainda não sabia ao certo se o que aconteceu foi um sonho, se aconteceu, quem eram seus salvadores ou quem arrumara sua mala.

Passou-se uma hora tranqüila, até que os tios acordaram, e para surpresa de Harry, a tia fora de novo em seu quarto, e disse:

- A Guarda te salvou ontem, e arrumou suas coisas, e pediram para lhe avisar que chegariam às três da tarde, de hoje.

Harry não tinha pensado que podia ter sido a Guarda, mas... Como a tia Petúnia conhecia a Guarda, e porque ela estava sendo tão gentil com Harry? Ele chegou a pensar que a Ordem havia enfeitiçado tia Petúnia, mas, descartou a hipótese. Harry estava em seu quarto, e de cinco em cinco minutos, ele olhava no relógio da parede, ansioso para chegar às três. Harry desceu para almoçar, e ao subir, viu que eram duas e cinqüenta e nove. Exatamente às três horas da tarde, a Guarda Avançada estava no quarto de Harry.

- Olá Harry! – Disse Lupin, mais os outros da Guarda.

- Olá!

- E aí, Harry! – Disse Tonks – Beleza?

- Sim. – Respondeu. – Obrigada gente, por me salvar ontem.

- Que nada Harry. – Disse Alastor. – Mas isso prova que Voldemort está evoluindo para uma segunda fase do poder.

- Como? – Perguntou Harry, imaginando Voldemort, feliz subindo numa escada numerada.

- Da primeira vez que Voldemort concretizou seu império, há mais de dezesseis anos, ele começou normalmente, como ele fez nesses seis anos, com poucos seguidores, atacando aqui e ali, mas logo depois ele partiu para uma nova fase de seu império, o Legado Secundário, qual ele tinha muito mais aliados, estava mais forte e vitalizado, e sem medo de atacar em ambientes trouxas, e eu acho que estamos vivendo uma repetição dessa época, do Segundo Legado das trevas. – Explicou Quim Shacklebolt.

- Bem, vamos logo para a Ordem, eles estão esperando por nós.

A viagem seguiu tranqüila. Harry também percebeu as novas vassouras de última geração da Guarda, durante o percurso Harry, com sua Firebolt, pegou velocidade alcançando Tonks.

- Hey, Tonks, porque as novas vassouras?

- Ah Harry, você esqueceu que agora, o ministério está conosco? Eles compraram novos materiais para a Ordem, e agora a Ordem está com novos membros, inclusive Percy Weasley. – Harry ficou contente em saber que Percy voltou para o lado da família. – Essas belezuras aqui são as novas Firebolt 4.2, 4,2 segundos mais rápida que a outra, e 4,2 centímetros menor, versão compacta. Lindas, não?

- Maravilhosas! - Disse Harry encantado com o design da vassoura.

Ao chegarem no Largo Grimmauld, eles pararam em frente à passagem secreta da antiga casa dos Black. Passaram pela porta e Harry parou, olhou para frente, e começou a chorar suavemente. Tonks o consolou, massageou suas costas e continuou. Harry limpou as lágrimas com a manga do casaco de flanela e foi até a cozinha. Ele reparou que haviam limpado a casa tão bem, que nem parecia aquela imunda casa em que ficaram hospedados nas férias do ano passado.

- Olha quem chegou! – Disse Molly beijando Harry. – Bem vindo a mais nova e, limpa, casa-sede da Ordem da Fênix!

- Bem vindo Harry! – Disse Arthur.

Harry cumprimentou todos e correu para o quarto.

- Harry! – Disse Hermione, abraçando o amigo.

- Fala cara! – Disse Rony.

- E aí galera, como estão?

- Bem.

- Onde estão Fred, Jorge e Gina? – Perguntou Harry, procurando pelo quarto, caso estivessem escondidos.

- Eles estão lá na loja dos dois, junto com Percy e um auror do ministério, fazendo segurança, é claro. – Disse Rony, pegando um anúncio da loja. – Eles estão MUITO ricos, segundo um gráfico do profeta diário, o mercado de logros e travessuras mágicas é o mais bem-sucedido, perdendo para vassouras e livros. Nossa família tem até uma conta nova em Gringotes, a conta Weasley.

Já era noite e a casa dos Black estava cheia, Harry tirou um cochilo, mas acordou com um grito do quadro da mãe de Sirius:

- Onde está meu filho?!

Harry achou estranho, não contarem para ela a verdade.

Foi às sete da noite, que toda a casa e seu burburinho pararam, era Dumbledore, que acabara de chegar. Harry desceu as escadas para cumprimentar o diretor.

- Oh, Harry, que bom lhe ver, estive com muitas saudades! – Disse Dumbledore.

- Olá professor, também estive com saudades!

- Harry, você poderia fazer o favor de entregar esses envelopes para a senhorita Granger e o senhor Weasley, e este é o seu, mas só abra lá em cima! – Dumbledore puxou de um bolso, três envelopes pardos, lacrados com cera fria, com o brasão oficial de Hogwarts. Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que era, mas fez o que o professor mandou.

- YYYYYYYYYYHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Ouviu Rony gritando lá de cima.

- YYYYESSSSSSSSS! – Gritou Harry.

Eram os resultados dos exames finais do quinto ano (N.O.M) de Hogwarts, Harry passou com louvor, assim como Rony e Hermione, mas ela não parecia muito contente.

- Qual é mione, você passou, tirou ENM, a maior nota que se pode tirar, e ainda tirou ENM em tudo! – Disse Rony.

- Não! Eu tirei SI, invés de ENM em Estudo dos Trouxas.

- Eu não entendo essas siglas, SI, ENM! – Disse Harry confuso.

- SI é Sensacionalmente Incrível, e ENM é Espetacularmente a Nota Máxima, SI é a segunda maior nota.

- Ah mione, fala sério, você tirou SI, a segunda maior nota e reclama?! – Disse Harry. – Qual questão você errou, de Trouxas eu sei tudo!

- A pergunta era, qual tipo de tecido, nunca sai da moda para os trouxas. Eu respondi que era camurça, mas a questão era...

- Jeans. – Interrompeu Harry.

Os adultos ficaram horas e horas conversando até que todos foram dormir.


End file.
